


You Can Trust Me

by Alwaysmagical26



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love, Lust, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysmagical26/pseuds/Alwaysmagical26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers save you from a Hydra raid at a medical lab,  where your father is developing a serum to help the sick. The moment you first laid eyes on the Captain, you immediately fall for him. You show him a compassion and understanding he has never known before and it leads to him developing the same feelings for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Get everything you can out of the lab, go! Do as I say! They want the serums! Grab the files and leave! Don’t let them catch you! I put out a distress signal to SHEILD!"

My dad frantically runs in and locks the door behind him and comes charging towards me.

“Dad, what’s going on?” I ask getting to my feet. Fear growing inside my chest. I can hear chaos and gun shots happening outside. My dad grabs me and pushes me to the farthest door.

“Do you remember where SHIELDS safe location is in case of an emergency?”

“Yes, of course I do but wh-“

“Grab what you can at the lab and get there!”

“But, Dad, what about you?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll meet you at the safe location. Now go!” He turns and pushes me out the Door. I hear the glass door lock and at that moment I can see soldiers dressed in black burst open the other door and grab my dad and force him to his knees.

  
“Go!” he shouts!

  
With my heart beating and panic rising into my chest, I take off down the halls until I reach the testing lab. I run over to the desk and shove everything I can into my bag. After collecting all the files and flash drives, I make a scramble to get the two remaining test serums. _I can’t leave anything behind!_ I think as I try my hardest to see through the tears crowding my vision. I can hear the sounds of fighting out in the corridors.

Just as I was to reach for the last serum vile, the door is kicked open. I duck behind a desk as a shot was fired towards me. Someone has engaged the gunman “Run! Get to the safe location!” I hear a woman’s voice tell me. Without looking back, I dart up another hallway.

  
Turning the corner at full speed, my foot slips on something that makes a metal noise against the wall. Forcing me to fall and hit my head on the floor. With blurry vision I look around and notice a large round disc on the floor. I pick it up and turn it over. It’s heavy. I can see the details of red and blue circles with a star in the middle. I drop it in surprise and it lands on the floor with a loud clang that sounds through the hallway.

  
_This is captain America’s shield! Why doesn’t he have it with him?_ Just as I reach to pick it up again I hear “hey!” from behind me. Panicked, I take off as fast as I can, holding onto my bag and the shield. I can hear footsteps pounding behind me.

“Hey, wait! It’s ok! I’m here to help!!” I can hear him catching up to me and grabs my arm. I loose balance as I’m pulled to a stop. From the floor I start kicking and trying to hit him with the shield.

  
“Hey! Ow! Damn, girl! Will you stop?! I’m Hawkeye! From the Avengers! We are here to help! Ow!”

  
He pulls me to my feet when I give up trying to smash his face with the shield.

  
“Got the daughter. On our way to the jet!” He says into the coms.

  
“My dad! Is he safe? Did he make it?” I ask, fearing that I already knew the answer. Hawkeye looks at me and his shoulders drop.

  
“I’m not sure. Right now my mission is to get you to safety, Come on.”

  
He assists me to the safety location and onto an aircraft . My knees give out and I fall into a seat still clutching Captains shield and my bag. Clint takes to the front and starts getting ready for take off just as Nat and Stark arrive.

  
“All clear here, Cap! Ready when you are.” I hear Clint reply on the coms. Tony comes over and kneels in front of me. He starts asking questions that I can’t fully understand. I Just look straight at him. I can’t believe all this happened. I start shaking.

“She’s in shock, Stark. Give her a few minutes” I hear Widow say.

“What’s your name?” He asks. I try to tell him but I’m stuttering, it takes me a few times to say it clearly. “Do you know what Hydra was after?”

My eyes widened. _Hydra?!!_

“Not entirely sure.” I replied. Struggling to steady my voice. “My dad just told me to get what we have been working on and run. Does it have something to do with the serum he has created to heal the sick?”

“We believe so. We think it has to do with the tesseract energy source we’ve been tracking and that’s why we intervened. Did you manage to grab any serum viles before you left?”

I shake my head no. “But I do know parts of what was in it.”

  
“Any files I can take a look at? Anything that can explain why Hydra wants it?” Tony asked hopefully.

I hesitate a moment before reaching for my bag.

“You can trust me, Y/N. You are safe and we are here to help.”

  
I hand him a tiny flash drive knowing that it only has files about the patients we cared for and nothing to do with the serum. I notice the one vile I did take, is still intact and not broken. I sigh in relief and push it to the bottom of my bag.

  
“Well, we should take her back to headquarters. I need answers and she’s probably going to be wanted by the Hydra if she has valuable information. She’ll be safe with us. FRIDAY , please have Ms. Potts prepare the spare guest room.”

  
“Yes, Mr. Stark.” A system voice answers.

  
“Cap, where are you?!” Clint asks the coms and pauses to listen and then replies “We have your shield! Y/N has it with her!”

  
“Maybe you shouldn’t leave your stuff lying around, Steve! I’m not always going to be there to pick up after you, you know.” Nat jokes into her ear piece.

  
“We take off in one minute with or without you, I’m serious, Cap,” Clint tells the com, with amusement in his voice.” I’ll leave your grandpa butt behind and you can call Falcon for a ride!”

  
Captain must have said something amusing because his team all laugh and smirk at each other.

  
Stark replies “That’s not very patriotic of you, Steve!"

***   
A few minutes later Captain America arrives.

“All clear, let’s go!” He calls to Clint.

  
“About time! Everyone buckle up!” Clint says as he pulls the jet off the ground and into the air.

  
Captain settles in next to me and takes off his helmet. He sets his head against the seat with his eyes closed. I watched as his chest rises then falls. It's enchanting to watch. I couldn’t help but stare at him. Even covered in sweat, dirt and tiny specks of blood, he looked incredibly handsome and it made my heart beat faster. He must have taken notice because he rolls his head over and opens his eyes to look at me. Those stunning blue eyes and his tiny half smile made me forget I needed to breathe.

“Thank you for getting my shield. I’m not Captain America without it.” He gives me a tiny wink. I can’t help but smile and I’m sure I’m starting to blush.

  
“Yeah, We would have to put you back on ice. What use would you be to us without it?” Stark says peeking through his tech screen, smirking.

  
I hear Steve give a slight chuckle. He looks over at me again.

  
“Captain, did my dad? Uhm. Did he make it?” I asked as I looked down at the shield in my lap.

  
I felt his shoulders fall slightly. With a tone of sympathy, he placed one of his hands on top of mine.

  
“I’m sorry, he didn’t. I got to him a little late. I couldn’t let hydra get away. Which some did but don’t worry. We will find them and they will pay.”

He gives my hand a tiny squeeze before he let’s go. He crosses his arms on his chest. He leans his head back on the seat again and closes his eyes.

  
“About 6 hours until we are back at headquarters.” Clint calls from the controls.

  
_What could hydra want with my dads serum for the sick? What if Tony realizes I actually have one half of it?_ Feeling exhausted, I sigh and lean myself against the Captain's shoulder. Still holding onto his shield and my bag, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been here at headquarters for a week now. I wouldn’t feel so trapped if Tony allowed me to leave the tower every few days. "Can’t risk it, It’s for your safety.” He would tell me when I asked. I’ve never been to New York and I would love to take in a few sights. He has FRIDAY keeping an eye on me, as well. I didn't even make the ground lobby before she alerted him. Guess I'll have to watch netflix in my room. . . Again.

  
I have the guest room on the Captain's personal floor. Which would be wonderful, if he was actually here. As soon as we got back to headquarters. He had to take off again. Chasing a lead on something classified. _I’ve only spent a few hours with him, how can I be missing someone I just met? Ugh, get ahold of yourself!_ I tell myself as I stop at his by door. I have been so tempted to go in since I arrived. What kind of bedroom would Captain America have? I let out a sigh. _Please come home safe._ I think as I pull my hand away from his door and make my way to my room, hoping he'd come home soon.

2 A.M

  
_What the hell is that shuffling noise?_ I rub my eyes I look at clock on my nightstand. Two in the morning?!. Oh great, I'll never be able to fall back asleep. I hear the noise again. I get out of bed and make my way towards the door. It sounds like it's coming from down the hall. I follow the sound down to Steve’s door. I put an ear against it. It feels cool to the touch. _Is he home? When did he get back?_ I smile at the door. I missed him. My smile fades fast as I hear shuffling and mumbling through the door. He seems to be in distress. I pull my ear away from the door and decide to knock. No answer came. I knocked a little harder.

  
I exhale as I turn the knob and push open the door. His room was dark except for the moonlight pouring through the open window. “Steve?” I call as I wait in the door way. I look over to his bed. He's tossing and turning. Mumbling something about a bucky. _What is a bucky?_  He's starting to thrash around his bed now. _He’s having a nightmare. I need to help!_. I make my way over to his bed and lean over him.

“Captain?” I give him a shake on the shoulder. “Steve, wake up. I think you're having a bad dream!”

I try to shake him awake a little harder this time. He jolts awake so violently, his fist comes smashing into my jaw. My eyes start to water. I topple over onto his nightstand. I feel slightly disoriented. He leans over and turns on the light. Looking down at me, he throws his covers back, and kneels beside me.

"Ow, ow, ow" I hear myself say as my skin is stinging where his fist made contact with my chin. Tears start pouring out of my eyes as I hold onto my jaw.

"Y/N! What are you doing? Are you okay? I didn’t mean to-. Why were leaning over me?" I can tell he's worried. 

"You were having a bad dream." I choke out, trying to hide my face from him. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Let me take a look, please." He begs as he moves my hands away from my face without effort. He puts his hand under my chin tilting my head up. I look straight into his beautiful eyes and I can see how concerned he is.

"You're bleeding. It's starting to swell up. Y/N I'm so very sorry." He wipes away the few tears that have fallen down my cheek. "FRIDAY, please wake up Banner and Stark! Have them meet me in the medical bay!"

"Of course, Captain Rogers." FRIDAY repsonds back.

He lifts me into his arms and carries me out to the elevator. I should tell him that I can walk just fine, but it feels good being cradled in his strong arms. I settle my head on his shoulder. Massaging my jaw.

"I'm sorry." He says again as the elevator doors close. “That’s kind of why I have my own floor. So I don't disturb my team in the middle of the night."

“I’ll live. I mean how many people can say they’ve been punched by Captain America?” 

"Lots of men actually." he replies. I can hear the amusement in his worried voice. 

"Right. Of course." I say slightly embarrassed. "But how many can say they **survived** a punch by Captain America?

"Very few." He grins and I can feel his body beginning to relax.

I look up at him and catch him looking at me. We both smile and start laughing. His laugh is the most beautiful thing I’ve heard. Genuine and pure. The door of the elevators open with a ding to reveal the medical lab. He steps out and places me on my feet. W _hy couldn’t the elevator get stuck!_  When I'm back on my feet, I'm suddenly very aware of the terrible pain in my jaw. Steve leads me over to where Banner and Stark are waiting.

  
"Why are we awake? what happened?" Tony says. He voice full of sleep. 

"I accidently punched Y/N in the jaw, I want make sure it's not broken. And the cut might need stitches. Steve said with an concerned and apologetic tone.

"Why did you punch her?" 

"She came to check on me while I was sleeping. I was in the middle of a dream."

"I wanted to make sure he was okay. I could hear him tossing around his bed and muttering from my room" I tell them, slightly muffled as I have my hand on my chin. 

"You sure you weren't going to his room to welcome him home? For a misson well done?" Stark smirks at me. And I shoot him a firce look. 

"Tony. ." Bruce says shaking his head. "Not the time." 

The possibility of us in his bed play in my mind and I can feel my cheeks turning red.

Steve clears his throat. And I'm snapped back to reality.

"No, I think she was just concerned." Steve says in a stern tone. 

"Very well, Cap. You can go. You need to rest. Banner will have her all patched up in no time." 

Steve hesitates for a moment. His mouth opens to say something but decides not to. He just nods and turns for the elevator. He looks directly at me and I can see the exhaustion in his eyes. I keep watching him until the elevator doors close. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Dr. Banner finally let me leave the lab after an hour of examination and five stiches to my chin. Which took a lot of convincing for me to let Banner to do the stitching. He did a pretty good job. At least I still look like me. The elevator dings open to my floor. It's quiet so I’m hoping that means Steve was able to find rest. As I approach my bedroom door, I hear his open.

"Y/N?" He calls gently from his door way. "Are you alright?"

"Stark gave me some pain killers so I'll be just fine.” _He should be sleeping_!

I smile at him although not sure he can seen it in the dimmed hallway. I enter my room and switch on the light. Steve follows me in a minute later. He walks closer to me and puts one hand on my chin to get a better look at the stiches. 

“Bruce did a good job.” I tell him. Steve looks relieved. I turn my head to look him full in the face. _There’s so much emotion behind those eyes. Haunts of his past, maybe? Or is he upset I saw him so vulnerable?_ It's quiet between us for a moment. I want to break the silence with a kiss but instead I pull myself away and sit on the bed. Patting the space next to me, inviting him over. I can see the contemplation on his face as he decides it’s ok and sits down. 

"Do those nightmares happen a lot?" My voice full of concern. 

He looks at me for a minute, shifting his position a bit before answering.

"Sometimes. After a strenuous mission." He rubs the back of his head. 

"Was the last mission hard? Where did you go?"

He gives me a half smile raises his eyebrows.

"Sorry, That's classified!" 

I nod to show I understand. After a minute of silence I decided to ask him about his dream.

"I heard you mumbling something about a bucky?"

He leans forward to rest his elbows on his legs and head in his hands. Not looking at me and speaking to the floor.

"Bucky is my best friend. I grew up with him. I thought I lost him back in 1945. I found out he's alive. I've been trying to find him." I can hear his voice waiver. I reach out to put my hand on his arm. He takes his hand and places it on mine. 

"So what did I miss while I was gone? How are you liking New York?" He asks me. I can tell he wants to change the subject. 

"Ah. That I can't answer! Stark won't let me leave. I've tried to escape once but FRIDAY caught me." I say with a pout. 

“That’s a shame. New York is a great city. I grew up in Brooklyn. The city has changed a lot but it still has that 1940s charm."  I smile at him. His eyes even light up for a second as he tells me this.

"If you really want to see the city, maybe Tony won't say no to an escort? I can take you around the town tomorrow. We can take in a few sights. I'll take you to the Natural History Museum. There is a few exhibits I think you'll find interesting." 

  
"Steve, I would love to see the city with you." I sit up a little straighter. I can't contain my excitement. All day, alone, with him out and around the city! 

"It’s a date. How about the afternoon? We can grab lunch." His face mirrors mine with excitement.

  
"Sounds perfect! If Tony will approve of it."

"He cant say no. I'll be right there with you. I can protect you. You can trust me. But it's getting late and we both need sleep if we are going to do some exploring tomorrow." 

"Steve, you can sleep with me tonight." I blurt out. His eyebrows raise and my face turns hot. _What made me say that?_ I try to recover. "Not sleep WITH me but actual sleep, like next to me. It could help with the dreams knowing someones close by."

  
"Thanks, Y/N. It's tempting but I think I'll be ok." He shifts towards me on the bed but stops before he decide gets up. "Sweet dreams, Y/N."

"Good night, Captain" 

  
I watch him as he leaves and gently closes the door. I grab the nearest pillow and push my face into it. _You can sleep with me? Ugh, no wonder he ran for the door. Please don’t be this lame tomorrow._ I pleaded with myself as I dropped the pillow. My heart flutters at the idea of spending a day in the city with just him. After a moments thought, I leap off the bed and go over to my computer. After searching Spotify, I come up with the perfect playlist of songs from his era. I smile as I throw on a last minute bonus song. Save it to my ipod as 'Captain Rogers' old timer playlist.' I head down the hall.

  
STEVE’S POV 

  
It's usless as I fight to find a comfortable postion. _This damn bed is too soft!_ I let out a frustrated groan and give up. I lay looking up to the ceiling as thoughts of Y/N enter my mind. _You can sleep with me._  I give a light chuckle at the blush on her cheeks when she realized what she said. She's very attractive when she's embarrassed.

_Should I have kissed her goodnight? I don't even really know her and I can tell she's concerned about me. I guess I'm not used to that. Everyone wants me to be unbreakable Captain America. It was nice for someone to show a little kindness. Ugh! I should have kissed her! On the cheek at least! She's been through a lot this past week. I'll make sure she has the best day out on the town tomorrow._

A gentle knock on the door interrupts my internal monologue. I get back out of bed and open the door. She has a new glow about her. _What changed in the last few minutes?_

“Sorry, I know it's getting really late, well actually early. It’s almost day break, but I wanted to bring you this. Music always help me when I can't sleep." 

I grin when I noticed the slight blush on her cheeks again as she hands me her ipod. _She really is quite beautiful!_ I love that her smile shines in her eyes. 

“I made you a playlist. I thought it might help you sleep. It's songs you should recognize. I’m hoping it brings you comfort more than sadness.” I can see the compassion in her eyes as she says this.

I feel the urge to pick her up in my arms and bury my face into her neck and never let go. But instead I lean forward and give her a quick peck on the side of the mouth. 

“Thank you,” I reply wholeheartedly “I’ll let you know if it helps.”

She looks up at me beaming.

“Oh and I added a bonus song. You might know it." I watch as she lights up with giddiness and gives me a wink. "Have a good night. Steve.”

  
"Good night." I close the door and settle back into bed. This bed feels like a marshmallow. _I really need to get a firmer bed. Maybe her bed is firm?_ I shake the thought out. _Don’t start steve! She's a lady._  I place the earphones into my ears, Amused as I select 'Captain Rogers' old timer play list' and hit shuffle. _Old timer? Mental note to make fun of her for this tomorrow._ As the first song starts I can't help but let out a laugh . _Cute, Y/N. Very funny_. I smile at the ceiling as the National Anthem plays on.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first written fanfiction peice. I'm excited and nervous about sharing it. So please be kind. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have had writing it! I plan for multiple chapters!


End file.
